1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heart monitoring device to measure and quantify the degree of congestive heart failure. A determined congestive heart failure indicator value—alone or together with other metrics—may advantageously be used in assessing the patient's status, titrating drugs and/or evaluating therapy.
The invention may be applied to all dual chamber devices, preferably biventricular devices, implanted for the treatment of CHF. No specialized leads or hardware is required. The invention is also applicable by using a conventional ECG equipment provided with surface electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Approximately 23 million people worldwide are afflicted with congestive heart failure (CHF), and 2 million new cases of CHF are diagnosed each year worldwide. In contrast to other cardiovascular disorders that have actually declined during the past few decades, the incidence of heart failure is one that rises. It is, in fact, the most rapidly growing cardiovascular disorder in the United States.
Congestive heart failure is a chronic inability of the heart to maintain an adequate output of blood from one or both ventricles of the heart to meet the metabolic demands of the tissues. With a markedly weakened left ventricle or right ventricle or both, the volume of blood presented to the heart is in excess of the heart's capacity to move it along. Consequently, fluid builds up behind the heart. With a weakened left ventricle or right ventricle or both, there is a shift of large volumes of blood from the systemic circulation into the pulmonary (lung) circulation. If the inability to move the volume of blood forward is due to a left heart side problem without the right side falling as well, blood continues to be pumped into the lungs by the normal right heart side, while it is not pumped adequately out of the lungs by the left heart side. As the volume of blood in the lungs increases, the pulmonary vessels enlarge, pulmonary venous congestion develops, and, once the pulmonary capillary pressure rises above a critical point, fluid begins to filter out of the capillaries into the interstitial spaces and alveoli (air sacs in the lungs where exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide occurs), resulting in pulmonary edema. Subsequently this can lead to pleural effusion (effusion is the escape of fluid into a part) and abdominal effusion. If the abnormality lies in the right heart side or the pulmonary arteries, limiting the ability to move blood forward, then congestion occurs behind the right heart side (causing pleural effusion and/or build up of fluid in the abdomen).
Although advances in pharmacology have led to better treatment, 50% of the patients with the most advanced stage of heart failure die within a year. Typically, heart failure patients receive several chronic oral therapies, including diuretics, ACE inhibitors, beta-blockers and inotropic agents.
A majority of patients are treated with drug therapy, but for patients with advanced CHF, device-based therapy or transplantation are their only alternatives. A large number of patients with advanced CHF have received left ventricular assist devices, and a number of promising technologies, including biventricular pacing and defibrillators and ventricular assist devices represent growing fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,267 relates to a ventricular conduction delay trending system and method for ascertaining the condition of the heart's conduction system in a patient treated for congestive heart failure with pacing therapy. Ventricular activation patterns are monitored over time in order to detect changes in the heart's conduction system that may occur due to physiological regeneration of conduction pathways. The activation patterns are reflected by electrogram signals detected from different ventricular locations during one heart cycle. By measuring the difference in conduction times of an excitation impulse travelling from the AV node to the different ventricular locations, a parameter representative of the hearts conduction system is obtained that may be used to adjust the pacing therapy in accordance therewith.